The Forgotten Child
by LadyOliviaRoxton
Summary: A child that was never supposed to be born so she was erased from the minds of her real family. Now as the truth begins to unwind she learns things she never wanted to and has to make decisions she never dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!! This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind. All I ask is that you R&R so I know weather or not to contuniue! Thank You!!**

* * *

Walking into the room all I could see was a blinding blue and white light. As it dimmed I noticed a man. His back was turned to me so I could only see his short black hair. "Excuse me, but who are you? And where am I?" I asked him hoping he could give me some answers. "I am your father Purity." He lead on with his back still turned. I looked at him confused. "That's impossible! My father's dead." He turned to me and his deep brown eyes locked on immediately. I couldn't move, my fear was paralyzing. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Our eyes remained locked as I pondered his statement. I had heard it before from tons of people. Family, friends, and even more than friends, every time it was just more lies. My expression turned more frantic. "Who are you?" I asked again with fear. "I told you I am your father, Purity. Why won't you believe me?" With my fear paralyzing me it was no use to move. "I told you my father's dead!" I screamed at him. He shook his head and produced a fire ball, then threw it at me.

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat to the same nightmare that I have had so many times before. I tried to catch my breath but couldn't. It was the same way every time. I always ended up being killed by _him. _I really didn't even know who he was but I never wanted to. I lied my head back down on my pillow my long black hair enclosing my face, and closed my eyes. His face was still there and it tormented me for the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke up deadly tired. My nightmare still with me and haunting my woken state. I walked down the stairs and realized the house was oddly quiet. Walking into the kitchen I noticed that no one was awake. Then I checked the time and realized I was late getting up and was inevitably late for school. "Shit!" I ran back to my room threw on the first clothes that I could find and raced back downstairs. Almost out the door my mom caught me. "Purity what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" She asked me, Her blond hair messy and her pink nightgown hanging to the floor. I whipped my head around. "It's Saturday?" I asked not really expecting an answer. Feeling like an idiot I hung up my coat and sat at the kitchen table as she began making breakfast. "Well if you really wanted to you could go to school but no one will be there." She was poking fun at me, what she normally did when I do dumb things. I just smirked. "What's wrong baby? You look like you ran into a door." She started cracking eggs and then whisked them together. "Oh nothing, I just didn't get a really good night's sleep last night. Nightmares again." I looked at the table praying she would drop it and she did. That was how she was; she never pushed when you didn't want her to. "Purity can you go and wake your father please." My mother asked as she was finishing the bacon.

"Yeah." I got out of the chair sluggishly. They weren't my real parents, just my adoptive ones. No, my real parents died a long time ago, or so I have been told. I doubt it sometimes though. Since I was little I have been bounced from home to home until I was finally adopted. Most families didn't want me because of my 'abilities', or at least that's what my mom calls them. They have made so many people hate me but I have learned to somewhat control them, but every time I turn around I realize that I have a new ability that can do something else. For the most part I am not allowed to use them because I know, even though they won't admit it, that these powers scare my parents. The thing I want more than ever is to find someone that understands and can help me with them but I fear that I may never.

Walking into my parents room I could hear my dad snoring. "Dad?" I whispered. He didn't even flinch. "Dad?" I asked a little louder. Again not a muscle moved. _Screw it_. I thought, "DAD WAKE UP!!" I yelled and he jumped up and out of bed. "Huh? What?" He looked around confused. For a man of thirty-six he wasn't too bad looking. His blond hair was just starting to gray, but he still had plenty of muscle on his since he worked out a lot. "Breakfast." I stated to him plainly. "He tousled his hair and looked up at me. "Have the animals been fed? Laundry changed around? Coffee made?" These were the questions I was asked every morning, since I normally had to get him up for work instead of him getting me up. " No, no, and I'm not a complete idiot! of course the coffee is made!." He really didn't care about the other chores because he knew that I would get them done if not before than after breakfast. "Ok well don't forget your other chores." He was about to get up and leave the room, but I stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He looked puzzled. I started to giggle, "Your pants? You know mom hates it when you come down in just your undies." I side stepped his hand coming around to playfully hit me. "Yeah, yeah. You just go and tell your mother I'll be down in a minute." He turned and began looking for his pants, which I carefully picked them off the floor and put them on the back of the bed without him noticing.

Walking down the stairs I yelled to my mom. "Dad will be down in a minute. I'm gonna go feed the animals." I didn't wait for a response and walked out the door.

We lived on a ranch so there are plenty of animals to be feed. Most of the time I have to feed them before I even eat but lately I have been getting away with eating first. I walked into the barn and went straight to the feed room. The horses were always fed first, then the pigs, sheep, goats, and last but not least the cows. For living on a ranch I was as much of a city girl as you will ever meet. My parents always blamed that on all the time I spent in San Francisco after school. Since I rode the bus to school that was my only way into the city. My mom works as a nurse at the hospital, and she leaves before I do. Dad, well he's a full-time farmer so he won't bring me. So normally after school I run around the city until my mom's shift is over. As parents they are the greatest because I normally get to do what ever I want, but sometimes I have to keep convincing myself that my real parents are dead and to not go looking for them because it will ruin what I have. Ever since my tenth birthday my mom has told me that if I really wanted to know she would take me to someone that could tell me a lot about them but I keep declining. Oh well. Maybe someday I will want to know but not right now.

I turned to leave when I saw a man standing in the door way of the feed room. He was tall and slightly handsome. From first look he looked about 17, two years older than me. "Who are you?" I asked, a little tensed. He rolled his neck and then answered. "Your father sent me, well sort of." He looked me in the eyes and I noticed his were a sort of red. "What do you mean, if my dad wanted me he would have just come and got me from the house." I raised an eyebrow at him and looked for my possible escapes. I found none. "No, not that father. I mean your real father." I stared at this mystery guy blankly. My real father? But how could that be, he was dead. Not knowing the answer I asked him. "What do you mean my real father? He's dead." I returned his stare with one of my own. "So true, but he came to me in a dream and asked me to bring you to his side, the dark side." Again I stared at him blankly. I really didn't know what to say, so I asked him a question to make sure he was telling the truth that my father had in fact come to him in a dream. "What is my father's real name? I mean his human one?" He cracked a half smile. "Turner. Cole Turner." He looked back and sure enough his answer was right.

* * *

**Ok that was slightly shorter than I wanted it to be but oh well. So please R&R so I know what to do next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2 is here! Thank you all for your reviews keep them coming! Ideas are always appreciated too so if you have one please put it in you review. That doesn't mean I'm going to use it though, it just gives me more ideas.**

**P.S. Joleca, Cole is not actually going to be in the story, he's already dead. But he will be mentioned more later.**

* * *

I looked astonished at the man in front of me. Could it be true? Did he really know my father? He gazed back at me with his demon red eyes and started to talk. "All you have to do is take my hand and then we can teach you all the ways of demons." My expression turned to bewilderment. "What do you mean demon's?" I had never heard of them before, but they sounded bad, real bad. I watched as he extended his hand to me waiting for me to take it. I wasn't about to so he began talking again. "They are part of you real family line Purity. You are the rightful heir to the demonic thrown. The real Source, but you must be trained first and then you can assume your rightful position." He again extended his hand and I began to take it when I noticed a white light coming from behind him. I blinked and there was another man behind this strange one. His hair was short and a dirty blond, almost brown. He looked to be about thirty something and slightly more inviting than this other boy. "Ah why does it not surprise me you are here? You are to late Leo she is coming with me." Before I knew it my hand was grabbed and we shimmered out.

* * *

"Damnit!" Leo cursed as he watched Purity get taken by Demetri. He heard a ringing in his ears and orbed up to the Elders.

He walked up to one of the Elders that had called him. "What is this about?" He asked wanting to know what to do now Purity had slipped from his grasp. "We told you this would happen Leo, they would come for her on the year of her 16 birthday. You were supposed to get there first." He looked at them with an annoyed glare. "You think I meant for this to happen? She is a part of my family that I can't even tell the rest of my family about. You are all up here acting like nothing bad ever happens to you because you just don't really see it." He was having marital problems with Piper again because the Elders made him a white lighter again. Even after they had promised not to do it and even though they swore it would never happen again. "We know bad things happen but she cannot follow in the foot steps of her father. If she becomes evil...." This Elder didn't even get to finish. "The balance tips on favor of evil I know. I'll go and tell the girls they have an innocent to find." Leo finished the sentence. The Elder gave him a grave look. "The sisters cannot know who she really is! If she is told that her mother is alive she may be influenced and she needs to make this decision on her own." Leo looked questioningly back. "What decision?" he asked. "The decision to be good or evil." After his question was answered he orbed out to tell the girls.

"Leo I told you that I am not doing anything for the Elders until they make you human again!" Piper was ranting about what she had just been told. "And don't think I won't get Phoebe and Paige on my side because I will. I want my husband and my family back before I do anything for them!" She slammed the bedroom door in his face. _Well that went well._ Leo thought. _Guess I should go and try Paige, she has been wanting a good demon hunt_. He orbed out to find Paige at magic school.

Paige was grading papers when Leo orbed in. "Can I help you?" She asked looking up. "Yeah I have an innocent that I need you to find. She was taken by a demon and needs to be shown the good side of magic." Paige looked at him oddly. "You have something for me to do other than grade papers? I'll do it! I need a vacation anyways, but your going to have to look after the school for me." She got out from behind her desk and was about to orb out when something struck her mind. "Do I need the power of three for this or can I go alone because I really don't want to be the one to convince Piper to go on a demon hunt." Leo chuckled. "No just Phoebe should do, your only going after her. She's on the underworld so I may not be able to hear your call. Be careful." With that last warning she orbed to go get Phoebe.

Phoebe was attempting to cook dinner for her and Coop when Paige orbed in. She almost ran into her with the chicken parmesan. "Paige! What are you doing here? I thought I told you that I didn't want you just orbing in at will. I do have a door now." Paige ignored her comment partially. "I know but we got some demon hunting to do sis! I already did the scrying so all we have to do is go and get the innocent!" Paige was eager to go because she had been cooped up in the school for the past two months. Demon activity had been very light. "Paige I have dinner with Coop tonight, I can't." Phoebe walked over to the table and set the chicken down. "Aw come on Phoebe! Coop will understand. It will only take a minute." As she finished her plea Coop faded in. "Hey Paige what are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh nothing. Can I borrow Phoebe for a little bit? We have an innocent to save." He grabbed his women and kissed her. "Of course. Just have her back in time to have some kind of dinner with me." Phoebe looked at him astonished. "Are you sure baby?" She asked. "Of course. You have an obligation to your innocents so I can wait for a little while." He kissed her again then handed her to Paige. "Ok ready sis?" Paige asked Phoebe before orbing out.

* * *

I didn't even have time to blink and I was with this guy in what he called the Underworld. The first question I asked him was where we were, then for his name. Demetri was what he told me and I didn't question him anymore. He seemed on edge but I continued to follow him. After about twenty minutes of running around this Underworld I looked at him and asked, "Where are we going?" His head whipped back to me and glared. His expression quickly changed when he saw my face. I couldn't hide the fact that I was scared, it was all over my face. "We have to get somewhere they can't find you. This place isn't protected and Leo would have been able to track my shimmer if we went from the surface." I looked at him slightly confused, but before I could question it he grabbed my arm and we were off again. He suddenly stopped and I bumped into him. "Wait who are we running from?" He didn't answer my question just grabbed my by the shoulders and shimmered out.

When I opened my eyes I was in an apartment, but Demetri was no where to be found. "Demetri?" I called while looking around a bit. Starting to walk around the flat I noticed that it was essentially only one room. The only way to differentiate between places was certain places were raised and others were not. I stepped up to what I thought to be a dining area. The table was set for two and there was a chicken already set out. Tracing a plate with my finger I looked by the window sill and noticed some kind of crystal. It was white and slightly heavy when I picked it up. "Put that back!" Demetri ran towards me and took it out of my hand before replacing it on the sill. "That's there for your protection. If you move it then they can find us." I was tired of being clueless. "Who? Who will find us? If you don't tell me then I will shimmer out of here faster than you can blink." I was really ready to leave. He had dragged my way away from home and now we were in what I thought to be his apartment. He looked at me, probably pondering weather or not to answer my question. "The man that you seen before we left your lovely little home, well he works for the other side, and they want you as bad as we do." The other side? Every time this guy talked it just made me think of more questions. "What other side? And why am I being fought over?" His expression turned slightly annoyed. "You don't know anything do you?" I shook my head at him and he began to explain the whole new world that I had shimmered into.

* * *

Phoebe and Paige were back at the Manor trying to convince Piper to help them. "I told all of you that I'm not doing a damn thing for them until they give my husband back to me!" Leo tried again to make her understand. "Piper we have been through this, I am still here for you, I'm not going anywhere this time. That part of the promise they will keep up on." His effort was futile. Phoebe was starting to get impatient. "Why do we even need to find her? What's the big deal?" She asked knowing that Coop was waiting for her back at the condo. Leo thought a bit before answering. "She can tip the balance drastically. If the demonic world gets their hands on her then the good one is doomed. And the demon that has her just happens to be the one that balances out Wyatt so he is powerful." The girls pondered this thought for a moment. Piper spoke up surprisingly. "But if that is true than why didn't the balance tip when Wyatt was born? Wasn't he prophesized to be the most being ever?" This was a question that Leo had anticipated. "When Wyatt was born there was another to balance him out on the other side. This other person was a demon born years before. Your innocent is stronger than both of them. The only problem is she knows nothing of the magic world other than her own powers. She needs guidance and we, the Elders along with myself, felt you three should be the ones to guide her." This was the explanation that he had thought carefully out many times before, ever since Purity was first born. The girls didn't know what to make of it. In the silence Chris began to cry. "I'll get him." Piper and Leo said at the same time. Piper gave Leo that get the hell out of my way look and he moved so she could go get their son. As the information continued to sink in Paige shifted. _A being more powerful than Wyatt?_ That was all that was running through her head. Phoebe spoke next, "Wait how can that be possible? Wyatt is only five and he has more powers that any of us here. What kind of combo could be more powerful than a Charmed One and a white lighter?" Knowing he couldn't answer this question, Leo just shrugged it off.

Piper came back down the stairs holding Chris. "We all know what we have to do now..." As much as she didn't like working for the Elders she knew they had to. "...we have to go after her. If she is more powerful than Wyatt we can't let evil get a hold of her" She turned more to Leo. "What is her name anyway?" "Purity" Was the last answer he could give to them.

* * *

**All done with Chapter 2!! 3 is in the works so stay tuned. Don't forget to R&R please!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! I got mind block and had several school things to do, but here it is Chapter 3!**

**I understand there was a little confusion with me saying that Cole is dead. He's not, just simply banished away to limbo and I thought I would clear that up. Sorry for the confusion.**

**It took me a while but I finally came to a decision about Cole and if you keep reading you might just find out what happens. Please R&R, it helps me keep my confidence that this doesn't completely suck. **

**

* * *

**

It had been so overwhelming to me. All of this new information Demetri was giving me about demons, witches, and several other mythical creatures. For the longest time I just sat and listened without a word. After he was done explaining he got up and waited for some kind of response. I looked up at him and was still trying to take everything in. "So let me get this straight, I'm an all powerful teenager and the future of the world depends on me? If that's really true than why did you people wait until now to come and find me?" He thought about it for a minuet, then answered. "Well there a lot of people that don't even know about you and we wanted to keep you out of the radar but some people were informed that, in my opinion, shouldn't have been. It really was for your own protection." I gave a sarcastic chuckle at his answer. "My protection? You are telling me that some crazy ass demon's were just looking out for my protection?" I was appalled. How stupid did he think I was? He just brushed off my response. "Look I gotta go and tell some people that I have you, don't go anywhere. You could get hurt." I could tell that he was telling the truth but really didn't care. Watching him leave I took a quick look around and shimmered out.

Since I really had no idea where I was I shimmered to a near by ally. Looking around for any recognizable spot I found that I was close to P3, a place that I had come to love even though the owner only let me there when it wasn't open. I ran down the street to the club. It was open so Piper, at least I think that's her name, would never allow an under aged girl in. Shit! What was I supposed to do now? Not really knowing the answer I walked for a couple of blocks and sat on the curb.

* * *

"Wait, Purity?" Piper gave Leo a slightly puzzled look. She walked to the couch and handed Chris to Phoebe. "That's a girl who hangs out a P3 during the day. She is always talking to me about something to do with school, or how she has no friends. That's the girl we have to go after?" Leo was surprised that Piper knew her. "Yeah, she is the one you gotta go after." Paige chimed in. "Well what are we waiting for? She sounds like someone that wouldn't just stay in one place for very long. And if this Demetri person did get her I'm sure she would try to go somewhere familiar to her. Let's go see if she is around P3." Phoebe nodded her head in agreement and gave Chris to Leo. "Alright. Let's go." Piper took Paige's hand along with Phoebe and they orbed out.

* * *

Cole shimmered to the mausoleum to escape the bounty hunters. He had gotten out of limbo a few months before with help from the Source. Instead of helping him though, Cole had decided to run again. Sitting on the mausoleum floor he sensed his target shimmer out into the open. "Good girl" He said to himself and went to meet his long lost daughter.

* * *

I was still sitting on the curb when two things happened. I saw white lights and the man from my nightmares shimmered in front of me. "What the hell?" I was scared out of my mind. The three women seemed as surprised to see the man as I was. "What the hell?!? How the hell did you get here Cole?" One of them said. She started to get short of breath and then fainted. "Phoebe!" The other two shouted, one of them I recognized as Piper. "I came here for her. Well to take her to you, I swear!" Cole said to them. "What's going on Piper?" I asked terrified. "Can you come with us please?" She held out her hand and I took it. "Cole you better not follow us." Her voice was hard and then the four of us, Piper, myself, and the other two women, orbed out.

When I opened my eyes we were in a house, theirs I presumed. A man was there holding a baby. "What happened to her?" He asked inclining his head to the unconscious Phoebe. "Cole, that's what happened. He was there for her!" The man's expression turned sour. "What how is that possible? He was banished to limbo for what he did with the avatars!" He began pacing after putting the baby in a playpen. "How should I know? Can you heal her?" He walked over to Phoebe and a golden light came over his hands. Phoebe regained consciousness and stared blankly. I sat on a couch and looked about for a second before asking, "Ummm, what the hell is going on here? Because I am freaking out!" I was starting to lose control and I knew that was a bad thing. Piper came over to me her voice calm. "We are not really sure Purity. But don't worry your safe here, ok?" I nodded and slowly regained control of my emotions. I was afraid to ask but knew I had to. "Who was that man? And why are so many people after me?" I was starting to tear up. I wanted to go home to my warm bed and my parents. "He was a demon, do you know about them?" Piper looked at me with very soft eyes. "Yeah I do, that guy Demetri is one, and I'm half of one." Phoebe looked at me. "What? How is that possible? What is the other half?" I looked at her slightly confused as to why she would be asking. "I don't know, Demetri only told me that I was half demon and the rightful heir to the demonic thrown." At that moment Cole shimmered in. My eyes grew to baseballs with fear. Then I passed out.

**

* * *

**

**Ok everyone happy Cole's back? R&R please and keep making suggestions, they may be used later because I'm pretty sure where I'm going with chapter 4. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this done. I have tons of projects for school and life has been pretty hectic. **

**In this chapter: Phoebe starts to react to Cole being back, Piper gets a very rude shock from Leo, Purity starts to find out about her real family. Or at least I hope that's what will be in here.**

**Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I really wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

Phoebe jumped up when Cole shimmered in. "What? How- How is this possible?" Everyone in the room was speechless. Piper was the first to speak. "What happened to the banishment Cole? How did you get out this time?" Cole stood still for a moment debating on whether to tell the truth or not. "Well..." He began deciding that honesty was the best policy for once. "I was needed to help in the development of my daughter. I was supposed to..." Phoebe interjected. "Wait, your daughter?!? What do you mean your daughter? I have known you for how long and the fact that you had a daughter never came up?!?" She was a little hurt. She still had feelings for him and probably always would. Cole jumped back at her comment of not telling her. "I didn't know until about three month's ago! She was kept a secret from more than just me, from the entire magical community including her mother!" The girls were silent as they thought for a moment. Even though he knew the answer Leo asked the question that they were all thinking. "But why? Why was she kept secret?" Cole was surprised that he asked. "You already know." The girls glared at Leo. Piper was stunned. "What does he mean 'you already know'? Leo what aren't you telling us?" She was stared at the fact Leo was keeping something from them. Not that is was the first time, but she was always surprised to know he was holding something back.

Leo stood still for a moment when he heard jingling. "Oh no you don-" Leo orbed out before Piper could finish her sentence. Paige turned to Cole. "Alright Cole finish your story." They all stayed still for a moment.

Cole looked at Phoebe and continued to explain. "Like I said, I was brought back to get her," He pointed at Purity. "And bring her to the dark side. But when the Source told me his plan I ran again. He has had bounty hunters on my ass since I escaped." He paused to take a breath when Purity began to come around.

* * *

I wasn't really sure what happened before I blacked out. When I could finally see again I noticed the atmosphere of the room had changed. Looking around I noticed that Leo had left and the man from my nightmares was talking. I jumped up and stood back. "Purity, this is prob-" Piper tried to explain but I didn't want to hear it. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here? And who is he??" I was slightly panicking. My emotions were running amuck and I was once again lousing control. Piper tried to calm me down. "You're safe, Purity. We brought you here to keep it that way. And this," She hesitated before finishing which made me even more nervous. "....This is your father, Cole." I stood back in disbelief. How could that be? How did I know my father without really knowing him? I backed up until I couldn't anymore. "No..." I whispered. "That's not possible! He can't be my father!! All he wants to do is kill me!!!" I was beginning to yell, tear up, and really lose control. My hands began to grow hot and my eyes went black.

* * *

The girls didn't know what to make of it. The girl that they needed to protect was a lethal weapon with powers that they didn't even want to think about. Purity's eyes went black and her hands were glowing red. Fire was beginning to emanate from them and she was beginning to be engulfed in flames. The only thing that broke the girls trance was Demetri shimmering into the room and yelling. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige get out of here!!!!" He yelled. The girls grabbed Wyatt and Chris and orbed out. Demetri looked at Cole. "What did we tell you Cole? We told you not to tell her that you were her dad!" He was fuming. This was the exact thing they didn't want to happen. "You better get out of here before she goes to white fire."

Cole looked at Demetri unsure of what to do. "What about you? She'll kill you too!" He knew that wasn't really true but he hated not to be the strongest one.

"You know she won't. I was born for this exact reason. I balance her out! Now leave!" He didn't give him much of a choice as he glared. Purity continued to gain in degree as Cole thought about it. Cole realized that he didn't have a choice and left. Purity was almost pure white and Demetri didn't have much time before she went black. "PURITY!" He screamed trying to get her attention. "Purity you need to calm down before you ki9ll everyone! Including yourself!" His efforts weren't really working and he didn't know what to do. "Your gonna kill everyone if you don't get a grip! Including all of your family!" This caught her attention. She went down to red and orange and even that was fading. She finally went out and then collapsed in a heap. "Did I hurt anyone?" Was the last thing she muttered before passing out again. "No, you didn't." Demetri answered even though she was already unconscious.

* * *

Leo was getting impatient with the Elders. He had been up there for what seemed like for ever and he wanted to go home. Piper was likely to have an aneurism when he did but it was worth it. "Why can't I go back yet? What aren't you telling me?" He was becoming very impatient, like most times when the Elders weren't giving him answers.

* * *

The girls and Cole had returned to the manor after Demetri gave the ok. "This can't happen again. If it does I might not be around to help." Demetri was taking point and the others weren't liking it. "Look kid. Why is it that you are the only one that can balance her out huh?" Paige asked. Phoebe was still glaring at Cole. She just couldn't believe that he was back. "Because I am just like her. I never really knew my parents and I'm a half and half. Mind you not the same two half's but you get the idea." He was being slightly evasive on his answers trying really hard to keep away from the two questions he really didn't want to answer. No one really knew what to say when Leo orbed in. He stared at Demetri for a minuet before talking. "What are you doing here?" Was what he asked.

Demetri wasn't surprised by the question but was a little hurt by it. "Oh ya know, just saving the free world on my off time." Piper glared at Leo. "Wait a minuet you know this guy?" Leo expression turned slightly worried when Piper asked the question. "Yeah, I do." His eyes went to the floor waiting for the explosion. "Well?" Piper waited for a response. Seeing his opportunity to get Leo in serious trouble, Demetri jumped at the moment. "So you never told her about me huh? And to think you have been married for five years, and you never told her you had a son. Tisk, tisk, tisk." Seeing Piper's face he shimmered out to avoid the fireworks.

* * *

**Wow! So a lot happened in this chapter. I wonder what I will be putting into the next..... Just stay tuned to find out!**

**Please R&R like normal, it keeps me slightly saine!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

I apologize for not writing sooner but I kind of lost interest in it. But now the interest is back and thoughts going crazy.

So what will happen this time? Well let's not spoil it and just get on to Piper 'killing' Leo.

* * *

Piper couldn't even manage a small scream. The information she had just been given was flying through her mind and she really wasn't sure what to do with it. Finally the silence broke by her scream. "HE'S WAS YOUR SON!!!!!!!!!!" Was what she managed to get through her lips. "FOR FIVE YEARS WE HAVE BEEN MARRIED, HAD TWO CHILDREN, FOUGHT COUNTLESS DEMONS TOGETHER, AND THE FACT THAT YOU HAD ANOTHER CHILD JUST HAPPENED TO SLIP YOUR MIND?!?!?!?!?" her temper was fuming but she need time to breath, which gave Leo time to speak. "He, that, it was never really important to me. He took his mother's side over mine so I disowned him." He really didn't know what to say to her. She was right, he should of told her a long time ago.

Something that Purity said clicked in Piper's mind. "Wait a minute. His mother. Purity said that he was a demon. YOU SLEPT WITH A DEMON!!!!" Her words were sharp and she meant them to be. There was nothing that Leo could really say to calm her nerves right now but he tried.

"I didn't know she was a demon at the time. When she got pregnant she told me and I didn't know what to do so I left. If the Elders had found out that I had fathered a demon then they would have killed me for good. I had no choice but to leave her." He had put a lot more emotion into that last statement than intended. It reminded him that he had had other love's besides Piper, not all of them good.

Phoebe and Paige were very speechless at the fight that was going on between the couple. When Chris started to cry Paige broke out of her 'trance' and picked him up while trying to comfort a scared Wyatt. Phoebe saw the boys and realized that the fight was getting out of hand, though in her mind Leo deserved everything that Piper was saying to him. She decided to yell over them to get their attention. "HEY!" They both looked at her. "Look you two have to hold on to that feud for a little bit. Your scaring the boys and we have a little more pressing matter at hand." She inclined her head at Purity. "If you haven't noticed our entire living room is charred which means this kids got some pretty powerful magic inside her. Leo you need to go to the Elders and find out everything they know." She waited for him to leave before she continued on to Piper.

Leo knew that Phoebe was right but he didn't want to leave it there with Piper. "We'll finish this later." She said to him in one sharp phrase. He orbed out to go see what they knew.

Phoebe's attention was now on Piper. Her face looked worn and more exhausted than it had in a long time. "Are you good enough to do this?" Phoebe asked. Piper held back some tears. "I just can't believe he would keep something like that from me. But yeah I'm ok for now." She really wasn't but there was an innocent that needed their protection and she wasn't going to let this interfere with that. "So what do you know?" Piper asked Cole as he looked at the unconscious Purity.

Cole's mind was snapped back into focus when Piper asked her question. "Huh? Oh, um, what do you mean what do I know?"

"Come on Cole, you have to know more than you are letting on or else you wouldn't still be here.'' Phoebe pointed out. She knew him. Knew that he was still looking at her in his head and longed for her. Just as she longed for him.

"Look I have told you all that I know. She's my daughter and she needs to stay here and be kept safe. That is all that I know, I swear." He was lying to them and for once didn't like it. There was so much that he wanted to tell them, so much that he remembered and they didn't. And that one question that he didn't, couldn't answer, but he knew would be the next thing out of Phoebe's mouth.

"Well who is her mother? Where has she been hiding all this time for the entire magical community not to know about her?" Phoebe's questions rung in Cole's ears for a good minute before he answered.

"When she was a baby, just a few months old, she was taken from me and my current fiancé. The Cleaner's came in and wiped our memories of her, and of ever being together. They also erased the memories of all people involved so that only the Elders and Demonic Leader knew about her. She was placed with another couple not to far from here actually, in hopes that she would never meet her real parents. Both sides agreed that they would leave her alone and let her lead a normal life. Well the dark side broke the agreement." He was hoping that that was enough to satisfy them for the moment, but to be sure he shimmed out.

"Wai-" It was too late he had already left and there was no telling where he had gone.

* * *

****

Ok here you go. I'm not really sure where I am going to go from here so please R&R and hopefully I will get some new ideas soon!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Hellooooooo my faithful readers! I just wanted to say thanks for all of the great reviews. So here is the new chapter for ya! Hope you like it! I'm changing the way I write it though because switching from first person to third is getting messy, so it's just going to be in third person from now on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

* * *

Everyone sat and stood in silence, not one of them really sure what to do. They were all exhausted from the day's events and was unsure how to handle all the information reveled that night. Paige finally thought of a solution that they all needed to get some sleep. They were all exhausted and were in no condition to think. Piper and Paige went up to bed while Phoebe stayed downstairs with Purity, in case she woke up. Things were quiet in the Halliwell Manor for the first time that night, but none of the sisters could sleep. In her room Piper could not get over the fact that Leo hadn't told her about Demetri. She thought she had known everything about him, about who he was. Of all the secrets he could have had this one was no where on any list. She fought with herself for over an hour before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The morning light brought new and refreshed witches out of their beds, sorta. Piper awoke a bit grumpier than normal, Phoebe was unnaturally concerned about Purity and couldn't explain it, and Paige was sleeping in a lot later than usual. All of the Manor's inhabitants seemed a bit off, even Wyatt and Chris who hadn't done anything bad or mean to one another all morning. Finally Paige coming down the stairs broke the silence. "Good morning all!" She gazed upon her sisters faces and knew that was the wrong thing to say, even at 11 in the morning. "Let me guess it has been silent all morning." Phoebe only nodded her head and Piper gave no response at all. Being ever so optimistic Paige spoke again. "Look silence is not going to solve any of our problems. We have lots to do, and lots to deal with and the only way we are going to be able to is to talk." She gave a hopeful look to Phoebe who seemed to be a bit more open than Piper.

Phoebe thought for a moment than opened her mouth. "Yeah your right. But what do we do? Cole is back and for god only knows what. Purity still hasn't woken up and we really have no idea what we are protecting her from." Phoebe could tell that Paige was really trying to comfort her and Piper, but there was really nothing she could do. They all were stressed beyond normal and she was dealing with the fact that Cole was back, Purity here, and her own feelings with Cole having a child that wasn't hers. Piper realized that it was her turn to speak.

"Look Paige, it's great that you are trying to keep us sane, but there is just so much to deal with. We all just need some time to sort it all out." Then Leo orbed in. Piper's face went immediately to frustration. She wasn't going to forgive him any time soon. "What did you find out?" She said sharply.

He realized that she was still livid. Not that he would expect and different. "Cole's story checks out. Purity is who he says she is." His gaze went to Phoebe then back to Piper, hoping that they wouldn't ask for more, but he know better.

Paige still wasn't convinced that was the entire story. Well who's her mother? I mean if she is supposed to be more powerful than Wyatt, she must be a really interesting combo." She was a bit afraid of the answer but asked anyways.

The only question he was afraid of. He was told to now answer it with the truth by the Elders. His gaze went back to Phoebe before he answered. "Her mother is a witch, and a very powerful one at that. Which is why Purity is so powerful, she has both her mother's and father's jeans and powers." As he finished Purity began to stir.

Sitting up she recalled the events of the past 24 hours. So much had happened that changed her world. She learned that her father was alive, demons, witches, and countless other creatures existed, almost destroyed her family, and finally, was scared out of her wits. Getting up from the couch she noticed voices in the conservatory of the Manor. She was relieved to see faces she recognized. The Halliwell family looked up to her and stopped their conversations. "Oh am I interrupting?" Even though she was a bit frazzled she still didn't want to be rude. Piper responded with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Oh, no your not. Are you ok, hungry, thirsty anything?" She was trying to be sympathetic.

"Ummm, no just a bit confused. Purity answered. She was glad that they were so nice. "Actually where is your bathroom?" She asked.

"Upstairs and to the left." Paige answered.

"Ok thanks." Purity went up the stairs, but she never made it to the bathroom. As soon as she was all the way up she shimmered out to go home.

* * *

****

So I hope you liked it. R&R Please ^_^ I will have the next chapter up ASAP promise!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Hey everyone! School starts soon so I'm a bit stressed out, but here is the next chapter for ya! Please R&R like normal. ^_^

Purity opened her eyes to the beautiful place she called home. The sun beat on her making her feel warm and alive. She approached the door and noticed that it looked different, it no longer had the small hand print on it from when she and her father had painted it when she was five. Disregarding it as a trick of the light she walked in and saw her mother sitting on sofa watching the news. Upon her entering, her mother stood and appeared very startled.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Claire, Purity's adopted mother, asked.

Purity ran to her and hugged the woman, but the hug was not returned. Looking into Claire's face she could tell that something was wrong. "Mom, it's me. Purity." Purity's expression changed as the woman standing in front of her claimed not to have any children, that it was medically impossible. "No, I'm your adoptive daughter. You and dad adopted me when I was only a few days old. Don't you remember me?" Her voice was a bit frantic.

"I'm very sorry, but no, I don't. Maybe you are just a bit confused. Perhaps you are looking for the Martin's, down the road." Clair looked at the girl standing in her home. She had always wanted a child, but a car accident several years ago had rendered her barren. She never forgave herself for it.

"No I know where I am. 126 Cobbler Drive, San Francisco, California. Home to Claire and Michel Frank, and their adopted daughter Purity." Her mind started to race as she realized that her mother really had no idea who she was. "My room is right up the stairs, to the right." She ran up them, ignoring Claire's rebuttal for her to wait. Turning the corner to where her room should be, she only stared into a guest bedroom. Her breath was beginning to quicken. "My, my, bed was over there. And my desk that you and dad bought me for school was under that window." Purity said as she remembered where everything was.

Claire stood in the doorway while the girl explained. "Sweetie I'm sorry but my husband and I have never had any children, not even adopted ones. Is there someone I could call to come and get you. Other family that you have?" She didn't like watching Purity remodel the room that had been a guest room for over 3 years. It was a bit creepy to her.

"No, you and dad were all that I had." Purity looked around the room once more. "Is it ok if I go out to your barn?" _The animals will remember me._ She thought to herself.

Claire couldn't see the harm in it. "Yeah if you want." She got out of the way as Purity raced out of the room and to the door. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her go, and felt something, like deja vu, as she left the guest room.

* * *

Purity ran into the barn hoping to see her friends, all the animals that inhabited the red building. But as she approached the horses they backed away from her. Remembering when she had been here before she started to tear up. "Bandy? Don't you remember me?" The tears began to flow when one of the dogs began to bark at her. "You too Snickers?" She asked the pup in between sobs. She was unsure what to do. Her parents and even the animals didn't remember her.

"It's amazing what the Cleaners can do."

Purity shot her head around to look at Demetri. "What are you doing here? And who the hell are the Cleaners? Some other crazy person trying to ruin my life?" The tears turned to tears of fury.

Demetri knew he was walking on thin ice. Purity could not lose control, especially not here. "I'm here to keep an eye on you, the Cleaners are a couple of beings who specialize in.....cleaning things up. You have been erased from them Purity. Your family never knew you ever existed." He stepped back to avoid her throwing a punch at him. "Look beating me up won't change anything. It won't change what is to come."

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Before he could reply Purity landed a solid punch to his right temple. "Are they just part of your never ending syco scheme? To tear my life apart?!?" Her fury was building and she could feel the heat burning inside her. She released a fire ball just barely missing Demetri's leg. "Before you came here my life was normal. Or at least pretty damn close. I had parents who loved me and even some friends that cared, but now according to you, these Cleaners that you hired took that all away!!!!" She threw another fire ball and singed his hair.

"Wait, Purity before you do something stupid. Let me explain." He was backing up and out of the barn. He was about to take a huge risk but he knew it was worth it. "I was sent by the powers that rule the underworld. They need you to come and be their leader and they figured that if you had any mortal ties, then you wouldn't come. So they sent the Cleaners to help bring you to the dark side." Even though he knew that wasn't the truth he was hoping she was going to buy it.

"I don't believe you. When we first met you said my father sent you to come and get me. Then you come up with this story on how some dark lords want a fifteen year old to come and rule their lives. Bull shit! All I want is for my life to be back to normal, to have my mom cook me breakfast before I go to school. To have my dad yell at me for not feeding the dogs. That's what I want, and you're making up some crazy ass story, next thing I know you're going to be begging me with the 'Come to the dark side we have cookies!' line." She took a breath and stood still for a moment when someone shimmered in.

"Wait before you go crazy, can I talk to you?" Cole remembered what happened last time she had seen him. As her father he was worried that it might happen again and that she may hurt someone this time.

Purity didn't know what to. She just stared for a moment at the man she now knew was her real father. Her mind was reeling on all that had happened over the past 24 hours that she was unsure whether or not she wanted to talk to him.

When she didn't answer he turned and saw Demetri. "What are you doing here?" He never liked that kid. He didn't know if it was because of his connection to Leo or if he just didn't like him in general.

"I came to get her. The demonic lords want her on our side, and thought that I would be the best to retrieve her, seeing how you bailed." Demetri began to weigh the chances of bringing Purity and Cole to the demonic leaders. It would definitely boost his standings with them. But before he could act on his plan he found himself being shimmered away.

Purity lowered her arm. There were so many things she wanted to know, but somehow she knew that he couldn't give her those answers.  
Cautiously she looked at Cole. "Ok we can talk. But there is one thing I want to know first. Is my mother alive."

Cole smiled at the fact that Purity had decided to send Demetri away. "Yes" He answered.

* * *

****

Yippy!!! Purity is finally warming up to Cole!!! Ok so in the next chapter: The girls realize that Purity is missing and a big secret is revealed. Stay Tuned!

Oh and don't forget to R&R, thanks for reading!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to start by apologizing for making you wait so long for this chapter. My only excuse is life. But anyway, it took me a while to really decide on what was going to happen between Purity and Cole, so I hope you like what I have decided to do.**

**I also realized that in previous chapters I accidentally made Demetri a balance to both Wyatt and Purity and I just want to clear up that he is only a balance to Purity. Sorry if that detail confused anyone.  
**

**On a different note thanks for all of the reviews, I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer, so enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Purity has been up there for a while, I'm going to go and check on her." Phoebe had noticed that she had been in the bathroom for over ten minutes and found it a bit odd.

As Phoebe left, Paige and Piper debated on what to do. "Well if we just stay here then nothing will be accomplished. We need to make it clear to the demonic world that Purity is under our protection, and not going anywhere." The idea sounded pretty good to Paige, at least she thought.

"I'm not saying that that is a bad idea, but maybe there is another way to keep her safe that doesn't involve us going after demons." That idea never appealed to Piper. She just wanted to stay home with her boys and her husband. Was it too much to ask? Ever since she had become a witch there was something stopping her from having a normal life. "What if we stripped her powers? Then she wouldn't have to worry about all of this magic crap that always seems to interrupt our lives."

"Strip her powers? Is that what you think she would want? I mean its her life, her family heritage. You_ know_ that her mother was a witch, which means that her grandmother probably was also. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if she came from a whole line of them!" The fact that Piper was purposing to strip Purity's powers wasn't that surprising to Paige. Piper was always trying to get magic out of people's lives, including her own, that the plea was a broken record to Paige, and Phoebe for that matter.

"Look I ju-" Piper began to speak but was interrupted by Phoebe running down the stairs.

"Purity's gone." Was the only thing she said, a very worried look on her face.

* * *

Her mind began to reel as she absorbed the information just given to her. _My mother's alive._ was all that Purity could keep saying in her head. Her expression was one of confusion and happiness as she stood in front of Cole, who was patiently awaiting her response. She regrouped quickly and sat down on a bench in the barn. "Well who is she? Why doesn't she remember me? And where the hell have you been?" She was wondering so many more questions, but those ones seemed to be the most pressing at the moment.

Cole didn't really know how to respond. He sat down by her and decided that the truth was bound to come out eventually so he might as well tell her the entire story. "Up until three days ago, I myself didn't even know that you existed. My memory had been wiped clean by the Cleaners. So you know who they are?" With a nod from Purity he continued with his story. "Before I came to San Fransisco, I lived in New York. When I was there I met your mother. She was young and full of life. After about six months of being with her I decided that I wanted to make her my wife. Some of the details are still a little shaky because I just started remembering these details a few hours ago. When the Cleaners erase a memory they erase all possible connections to that memory, which is why I didn't remember who your mother was." He took a pause for breath, and so he could get his thoughts in order before continuing.

"So these Cleaners, their bad?" Even though Demetri had mentioned them and not at all implied that they were evil, Purity wasn't really sure, and she wanted to be.

"Well no they are neither good nor evil, they just are. Kinda like the Angel of Death, but you don't have to worry about him." Cole explained. He wanted to keep her calm and intrigued by the story so he got back to it. "Anyway, after I purposed your mother found out she was pregnant with you. I was afraid that there was going to be some kind of complications because I was a demon and all, but that was quite the opposite. The only complication was the fact that you weren't supposed to be born." He saw her face go to confusion.

"Ok, you lost me, what do you mean I wasn't supposed to be born? Was I an accident or something?" Being an accident wouldn't have surprised her. She felt that she was a screw up in general so being an accident wouldn't have been that big of a deal.

"Or something. You see there is a balance between good and evil that must be maintained. If one side gets the upper hand then they world could be in serious jeopardy, especially if its evil that has the upper hand." The explanation was a bit out there but he was hoping it would work. "After we found out about you the demonic leaders were thrilled. They figured that I would help you to be raised in the face of evil and that the upper hand would go to them. Unfortunately the other side found out and didn't like the idea of a helpless baby being made evil with no chance of being good. So they decided to erase you from our minds, and the rest of your mothers family. The only people who remained informed about you were the leaders of the two sides." He wanted her to understand that he and her mother didn't have a choice in the matter, that she was taken from them without permission.

"So pretty much I was kidnapped, forgotten about, and now I have to decide weather to be good or evil, which also decides the fate of the world. Lovely." The sarcasm in her voice was laced with a bit of fear. She realized that she was the one person that could choose to rule the world or just sit on the side lines and help maintain it. What a choice. she thought to herself. "Well if your bad then why aren't you trying to 'take me to your leaders'?" Purity asked with the whole alien voice on the last statement. She was trying to be slightly funny to lighten the mood.

It made Cole chuckle. "Well I have known your mother for a long time. I actually re-met her after I moved here. It seemed that her family was actually from San Francisco so she came back for a place to stay. Then she found out she was a witch and..." With that he began to explain all of the triumphs he had had with her and what they had accomplished together. Also how he lost her, then got her back, then lost her again. "So now I'm here, hoping that she will again take me back and love me like she always have."

Purity listened intently to the story, noticing that Cole had never actually identified her mother by name. "Ok so let me get this straight. You knew my mother in New York, I was born and erased from your minds, and to top it all off you are trying to get her back through all of this? One small question, WHO IS MY MOM??" She didn't actually well but the question was deeply emphasized.

Quickly debating the answer he should give, Cole deferred to the truth, and the whole truth. "She's a Charmed one, her name is Phoebe."

* * *

"Ok we'll just scry for her. She couldn't have gotten that far." Paige tried to keep the other sisters calm. The fact that their innocent had run was a bit unsettling to them.

"Alright." Phoebe laid out the map of the city and got the crystal. After twirling it around for a minute she got a hit. "Lets go, she's at a house on Cobbler St." Grabbing Paige and Piper's hands Phoebe looked at Paige waiting for her to orb out.

"Ok then." Paige orbed to where they thought Purity would be.

* * *

The fact that she had already met her birth mother rather was startling to Purity. "So I have spent the last day with her? But she had no idea? Wow can my life get anymore screwed up?" All of this was confusing to her. She tried to understand, but it was really hard. To swallow that magic was all around her was easy, she grew up with powers. But to know that your real parents had been only a few miles away for most of your life was a bit harder.

"Yeah you have. Look I need to get you back there before they come looking and accuse me of doing some-" Cole's thought was left incomplete as the girls orbed in.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?!? And what have you done to her??" Phoebe was the first to speak. Her rage that he was back was showing with full colors and she wasn't intending to hide it. She wanted him gone, at least she was pretty sure she did.

Cole whipped his head around to face them. "I wasn't doing anything bad, I was just simply explaining the situation to her. Why do you always assume that I'm doing something evil?" He was tired of it, for this woman he had been to hell and back, literately. He just wished she would trust him.

"Oh I don't know because it always seem that you are." This was Paige's turn to speak. She was just as tired of him as her sister were. He was always trying to ruin what Phoebe had, it needed to stop, but she was starting to fear that it never would. If Cole could escape from limbo what else could stop him?

"If she is hurt in anyway I will find a way to send your crazy ass back to limbo. Cole its time for you to leave and for good." Phoebe knew that there was a plot in his head to get her back, and she didn't want to hear it.

"No stop, I'm ok. He didn't do anything but tell me the truth for once, something that no one else seems to be able to do!" Purity was waiting for someone to say something but when no one did she decided that she had more to say. "Look, I just found out that not only is my mother alive she has been only a few miles away for most of my life. On top of all of that she dosen't remember me so what I'm about to say will come to a shock to most of you, but..."

"No she can't find out this way!" Cole was trying to stop her but she was already decided that she was gonna spill.

"I don't care! No more secrets, no more wondering! I just want a normal life with my family and a normal life with my parents! So I'm going to go home with my mom..." Taking a breath Purity went to stand by Phoebe. "You." She said as she took her hand.

"Me?" Phoebe was speechless.

* * *

**Well that was eventful. Hope you all enjoyed. I look forward to all of your reviews.**

**Next chapter: What will Phoebe do about her new found daughter? How will Piper and Paige react? Will this bring Cole and Phoebe together or drive them apart? **

**Until next time, SEE YA!!! And I plan on updating soon!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow I really never realized it has been over a year since my last update. My apologies. For those that are still reading, here you go! Chapter 9!**

* * *

The moment Purity touched Pheobe's hand, the witch jumped._ 'That's just not possible.' _She kept thinking to herself, but after so many years of dealing with magic she knew better. Anything was possible. And this would mean so much more. She and Cole had a child, something she was beginning to fear she would never have. Plus it was with him, the man she concidered to be her sole mate despite all of the literal demons she had to fight to be with him. What was she going to do now? What did it mean for them? Her sisters. Cole. Her head was spinning. With all that was happening she stood, practially paralyzed.

Piper, however, had very different ideas about this revelation. "What do you mean Pheobe is your mother? That's not possible!" This was just too much for her to handel in one week. First her husband has another kid, and now this! What else was she going to have to deal with? Trying to soften her gaze, but to no avail, she spoke to Purity. "I'm sorry for whatever he may have told you," she bagan gesturing to Cole, "but there is no way _my _sister is _your_ mother. She has lived with me for most of her life. And whatever time that she wasn't with me, there was definatly not enough time for her to get knocked up and have a kid!" There was simply no controlling her anger anymore. She gave up trying.

Paige barely had time to think. Chaos was erupting around her. She kept looking at Cole, Pheobe, and Purity trying to see if what they were all told was true, after a few secods she began to see some resemblances. Purity had Cole's black hair, but Pheobe's eyes. She was built like Pheobe, but her face was the shape of her father's. Paige began to wonder why they didn't notice sooner. But she answered her own question: you're not going to find something you're not looking for. Piper's ranting brought Paige out of her 'trance'. After Piper was done she spoke. "Piper wait. Look at her. She looks just like both of them." Paige turned to Purity. "But how is it that no one knew about you?" For as much as Paige distrusted Cole, there was just too much that magic could do. After all she was a prime example of no one knowing about a kid. For once he could be telling the truth.

Purity stood, still holding Pheobe's hand, calm. She expected this kind of reaction, but still was really not entirely prepared. "Listen I know why you are upset, but please don't be mad at him." She looked at Cole. " From what I understand, none of you remember me because of these people called the Cleaners." She was slightly scared. Maybe Piper was right, maybe she had been lied to. It wouldn't be the first time. She had been lied to her entire life apparently.

Pheobe snapped back into reality when Purity began to speak. When her daughter said 'Cleaners' she started to remember something, at least she thought so. It felt like she was waking up from a dream that she so desperatly wanted to remember. "When was I supposedly pregnant with you?" She asked Purity but she looked clueless. Cole answered.

"In New York, when you went to find your dad." Cole saw the memories flooding back to her. He stared with a longing that this would hopefully bring them back together forever.

Piper and Paige sat down and watched, speachless.

"I met you in New York didn't I? We were going to get married..." Pheobe's voice trailled off as if there was something else she wanted to say.

Cole just nodded as he also remembered that time. They were so happy, just like they were when he was human. He missed that.

"When I told you I was pregnant you were scared, but wouldn't tell me why. I guess I know why now, you were a demon." She was starting to wonder about herself. Why was she always attracted to bad boys? Not really remembering much more she looked at Cole. "What else am I forgetting?" It wasn't mean, but a sincere question.

"That I told you the truth. I told you that I was a demon and you flipped out. Said you never wanted to see me again." Something he had heard from her multiple times since then, but he just kept comming back. "I left, or at least you thought I did. I still snuck around keeping an eye on you. Making sure you were safe. When she was born," he motioned to Purity. "I approached you again, asked what you were going to do." He had a solom look on his face. This memory stung. "You said that you were to young to give her a proper life so you put her up for adoption. Shortly after that the Cleaner's came a wiped all our memories. You didn't even tell Piper and Prue." He watched her reaction. She began to tear up when he talked about the adoption. "Like I've told you before we are ment to be together Pheobe. We keep being thrown together." Pheobe just ignored his last comment.

"That still dosen't make sense!" Paige finally spoke. "Why would the Cleaner's erase Purity from your memories?" To her, and everyone else's suprise, it was Leo who answered. He had just orbed in.

"She was never supposed to be born. At least not in this life time." He looked at Piper who scowled at him. Avoiding her, he continued "Purity was expected in the next generation, that was when the Elder's and Demonic leaders had predicted her birth. When she was born ahead of schedual, they decided to take her out of the picture claiming she needed to make her own decision about being good or evil. Obviously the other side broke the pact when Demetri tried to influence her."

"So the fate of the world is in my hands?" Purity said quietly. What a thing to tell a 16 year old.

"Pretty much." Leo felt bad for her. She shouldn't have to make that kind of decision.

Just then Demetri shimmered in, acting all nonchalant. He was listening to the entire conversation waiting for the right moment. "And you need to make that decision now. The demonic leaders are getting restless and if I don't bring you back it will be my head. Literatly." He was hoping he had charmed her enough to inflence her.

Demetri's appearance pissed Piper off. "You better get the hell out of here befor I blow you to peices!" He started all of this. Brought all this nonsense into her home and she was tired of it. She wanted her semi- not really normal life back.

"Piper no!" Leo yelled but it was too late. The threat had been enough to anger Demetri and he threw an energy ball at her throwing her into the grandfather clock and knocking her unconcious. Demetri saw an opportunity to not only bring back the heir to the demonic thrown, but really earn some kudos for offing the Charmed Ones. He threw another energy ball at Paige but she orbed and he missed. Cole began firing fireballs at Demetri but every single one he dodged. Leo ran to Piper who was bleeding quite badly. The fight continued as Paige started throwing random objects at Demetri with her powers while Pheobe was trying to get close enough to him to knock him out with a good kick. Demetri noticed Leo trying to heal Piper and threw an energy ball at him. Leo's back being turned he didn't notice and was struck. His body went flying through the air, when he hit the ground he too was unconcious, leaving Piper bleeding on the floor.

Pheobe rushed to Piper to stop the bleeding. She wasn't about to lose her sister.

Purity jumped behind the couch when the fight began. She was scared, nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She peaked over the edge to see Demetri some how avoiding Cole's fireballs and Paiges objects all while advancing on Paige. Her cousin was almost to Paige when Cole ran to him to block him from Paige, but the distraction was only momentary and Demetri sent Cole flying as well. The demon finally reached Paige. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted. She struggled and Purity could barly make out the words 'help' from her strangled cries. Purity sat for a few more seconds, still unsure what to do when she heard Pheobe's voice.

"Purity HELP HER! He's going to kill her if you don't!" Pheobe was still putting pressure on Piper's wound. She was afraid to move, afraid that if she did her older sister would bleed out.

Purity made her decision. She lept up from behind the couch and herled a fire ball at Demetri knocking Paige out of his grasp. She continued advancing on him determined to vanquish him.

"You want to do this the hard way? Fine!" Demetri chucked an energyball at Purity but she simple avoided it. He kept up his attack and she maintained her defence, throwing a few fireballs herself every now and again. The stalment in action gave Demetri a grave thought. _'If she chooses to be good will I have the power to stop her? I was only told I could match her when she was undecided.'_ He got his answer quickly. Fire had begun to consume Purity and she was getting closer and closer to Demetri. He was caught off guard as the fire turned from orange and red to green all arounf her and he was flung back into the wall by her strike of a fireball. He was backed into a corner. She began producing a humogus mix of black, green, and white fire. Releasing it, the house shook, and where Demetri was cornered there was only a large scoarch mark left. Purity stood, growing in degree by the second.

Cole realized what would happen if his daughter didn't calm down. "Purity, he's gone you have to calm down." But his plea was all for nothing. The girl remained looking forward, engulfed by flames and Cole was beginning to feel the heat. He went to Pheobe, who was now doing CPR to keep Piper alive. Paige had gone to try and wake Leo. "Pheobe you have to talk to her. She won't listen to me."

"I can't leave Piper, Cole." She continued with the CPR. Leo finally roused and rushed over. He began healing Piper while Pheobe went to try and calm Purity. "Sweetie, you need to calm down." She used the nicest voice she could muster and Purity looked at her with purly white eyes. "Cole what am I supposed to say to her?"

"She looked at you. Thats a start. Just keep talking, about anything!" He was scared. Although Purity had choosen good, if she accidently killed her entire family she would become evil by defult.

Pheobe tried again. "Purity it's me, your mom." The words sounded strange comming from her mouth but at the word 'mom' Purity slowly began to decline in flame intensity. "Good, now you need to control yourself. Just think of the new life you are going to have. With me, Piper, Paige. Come on I know you don't want to hurt us." Her child was only slightly lit now and Pheobe approached her. When she was compleetly out she wrapped her in a hug.

"Do you mean it? I can stay with you?" Purity was almost unconcious now, but just before she blacked out she heard Pheobe's quiet "yes" and then she drifted from the exaustion.

* * *

**I think that's the end of it. I may write an epilogue, all depends on if you R&R! Let me know what you think of this final chapter of my very first FanFic!**


End file.
